The love of a juunishi prince love story
by Prince-Sohma-Yuki
Summary: Summary :: Hmn..For me, furuba's world is one of the most kawaii worlds that I have ever seen. This is my first fanfic and this fanfic is also about the series, trials of love and heartache between a special pairing Yuki & Miyuki.
1. Chapter 1

**The love of a juunishi prince (love story)**

** Summary : Hmn..For me, furuba's world is one of the most kawaii worlds that I have ever seen. This is my first fanfic and this fanfic is also about the series, trials of love and heartache between a special pairing - Yuki & Miyuki. Want to know what will happen next huh..? Read it and find out the answer, I'm sure you will get the surprise..-squeak-..so...Hope you all enjoying it **

** Disclaimer : I do not own Fruits Basket and the only characters I own are the OOC.**

** A/N : We all know that love is a great thing to have and also a beautiful word, but at the same time, it can be a source of pain. Love isn't a game or something that can be force. It happens in a flash of light, it's fragile and can break like glass or it can be hard as rock. This is my first story and also first time writing a story in here. Have fun and R & R No flames plz. Arigato Gozaimasu.**

** Chapter's Title : The night before the first day of school start..**

_Snow was falling outside as pale violet eyes stared out from the window, into the moonless night. Maybe that was why the snow intrigued Sohma Yuki so much. The name that also bring the meaning of snow and strenght._

_He continued to stare out the window, not paying attention to the time or to his surroundings. The snow had captivated the whole of his attention."Yuki-kun," a voice called .Yuki tried to register the voice, but the snow still held his attention. At this moment, Tohru was standing outside Yuki's room and she was carrying a tray of hot teapot and a teacup as well." Erm...Yuki-kun...can you please open the door for a moment. I had ready some tea for you...erm...Yuki-kun...well..er..." She waited at the door for a few seconds to wait for his reply but after a few seconds, there was still no respond. She started to worry about him a little." Is something bad happen to him , I hope not. Maybe Yuki-kun was already asleep...?" Tohru sighed softly and she started to walks down the stair to the kitchen._

_"Wait! Tohru, what are you doing here, carrying that tray" Kyo shouted at Tohru as he walked out from the bathroom after he finishing bath. He yelled at Tohru's silly and stupid action. Tohru's eyes widened in shock a bit then she slowly turned her body to Kyo. "eh..? Hai! Kyo-kun ? err...well...because the weather is getting a bit cold today so I made some hot tea for everyone...erm..and I-I'm also templating to carry this tray for Yuki-kun. I called him for a few times to open the door but he didn't give any responce so..." While Tohru was still talking, Kyo tried to interupt Tohru from continuing speaking by saying. "Ok...ok...I get it...anyway..the way you calling that kuso nezumi..is wrong. Let me help you to wake him up.." Tohru's eyes widened a bit as she spoke. "But, Kyo-kun...I-I think this is not a good idea to wake him, maybe Yuki-kun is tired.." Kyo tilts his head while cracking his neck. "Don't worry. Even if he was sleeping, I think this is what he deserves.." Tohru sweat dropped as she heard what Kyo said. "But.." Kyo growled a bit as he said "No...buts!" then he walks in front of Yuki's room door and "BANG!" He kicked The door and it broke into half. Tohru felt shocked at Kyo's action then she slowly moves her head to looks at Yuki. "Yuki..-kun.."_

_**( Yuki's POV ) **At this time, I was still staring outside at window, looking at the calm and cold snow falling down from the moonless sky. Suddenly I was shocked a bit because I heard a loud "Bang!" behind me, then I quickly got up from the chair and slowly turned my body to look behind. I sighed softly when I found out that baka neko broke my door." What do you think you're doing, baka neko". I asked him and I walked toward him before snapping into the realm of reality. " Tohru is carrying this damn tray of tea for you and she also called you for a few times but you didn't give any response and we thought you were already died inside this damn room so I kicked the door down...to see what actually happened to you, you damn rat," Kyo snapped back irritated that he was getting told off like he was the only one who in the wrong "Well, that gives you no right to destroy my things like that, Baka neko. Next time find a better way to gain my attention, without destroying my things" I growled at him. _

_Kyo bristled as he heard what I said to him "It's not like I want to be in your room and destroyed your precious things, you damn rat! I only came up here because Tohru was worried! If you weren't so wrapped up in yourself, I wouldn't have to be checking on you!" He twitched and walked out of my room going back to his own room. " Worried ? About me..? " He questioned, glancing softly at Tohru and blinked a little at her. She nodded softly after she heard what I asked her then she replied " H-hai Yuki-kun, I was worried about you but now I'm glad you are alright." She smiles a little before she walks into his room with a set of tea and puts the tray of the tea on his desk. " The tea was still warm enough for you, Yuki-kun " she said again. " Gomene, Honda-san but I didn't mean to make you worried about me .." _

_**( Normal POV ) **Tohru blinked a little and shook her head slightly as she heard what Yuki said. She smiled shyly, blushing, and replied, "You don't have to apologize Yuki-kun..." She offered him a teacup, still blushing. " Hmn, okay..Honda-san. Anyway...school will start tomorrow. Do you have everything ready? Yuki smiled a little and asked her after he took the teacup from her politely. " H-hai Yuki-kun, everything was ready " She nodded, still blushing lightly and answered him back. " I can't wait until so tomorrow ! I can talk and play cards with Hana-chan and Uo-chan" She smiled brightly and replied again. " Oh, I see and I'm also glad to meet them again " Yuki replied. _

_"Anyway, Yuki-kun, I think I should make food for the dinner now." Tohru gives him a small smile after she replied. " O-oh okay...Honda-san" Yuki replied. "Erm..what would you like to eat for the dinner, Yuki-kun? " Tohru asked him again." Udon...for me, Honda-san and the weather seems so cold today, I think I'm going to the base. I will be back for the dinner at the right time, Honda-san " Yuki replied to Tohru. After that, Yuki just walked past Tohru, headed his way down to the lower ground of the house then he made his way to the entryway, he slides his shoes on, as well as his coat and scarf, before making his way to his base. Tohru walks downstairs to the kitchen and start making the dinner. After 30 minutes, Yuki was sitting at a table, in his base for a few minutes, after he treated his plants so, they would stay in good condition without being destroyed by the snow piling. He found himself smiling as he remembered Tohru's kind words that she told him before. "She's always so selfless…giving her kindness to help everyone, she is around…" The only one that he loves more than anyone else. He wished with all his might that the person who would one day receive all of Tohru's love was him. He'd wished it since the first day he met her. "Honda san..., she deserves the best, I want to give her anything she wants,..I want her to be happy for the rest of her life...I think I should try to ask her something..about her feelings for me.." Yuki continued thinking, not noticing it was time for him to be home for dinner. Meanwhile, Tohru was in her rightful place in the kitchen, a pot of soup on the stove, a tea kettle warming. She busied herself but rinsing the dishes she had use in preparing the foods, in the sink, while humming to herself, a pleasant smile on her face, her long brown hair slithering against her waist like a snake, then she wiped her tiny hands on her apron and she started cutting some food with the knife. While she was cutting the foods, she is also thinking about the situation that happened in Yuki's room a while ago. She kept thinking, not noticing she wounded herself " Ow.." She sucked on her finger before washing it. She continued to cut and started to cook after she put all the food into the pot. At this time, Yuki was still in his base, thinking how he should ask Tohru and then suddenly, he heard a growl from his stomach. " I should go back now.." He got up and headed back to the house, for dinner._

_After a moment, he arrived back at the house."Taidama," Yuki called as he took off his shoes in the entranceway. It was 8.35pm now . "Okaeri!" Shigure popped his head out of his office. Tohru popped her head from the kitchen as she heard Shigure's voice greeting Yuki then she called out "Okaeri, Yuki-kun and dinner will be ready soon, everyone!" She smiled before she went back into the kitchen and continued her cooking."Arigato.." Yuki replied then straightly, he walked over to the couch and flopped down on it, leaning his back against the couch while closing his eyes. Meanwhile, Kyo was laying on his own futon, staring at the ceiling. " Damn it! That kuso nezumi, I swear I'll beat you some day, no matter what I swear I will! " Kyo muttered after he clenched his fist. Yuki reopened his eyes, a soft sigh escaping his lips. He knew the baka neko was upstairs, but he wasn't in the mood yet to provoke the cat to a fight. He was a bit worn out since he was back from his secret base. He stood up and went to the _

_Kitchen, leaning into the fridge and puling out a bottle of water. Walking upstairs, he made his way to his room, pausing outside Kyo's door. "Baka neko, don't you have anything better to do than lay around all day?" He asked, continuing to his room, not waiting for a reply. Kyo's eyes widened, his cat ears perked up when he heard his rival's voice. " Wha-what the hell, that kinda shocked me, that damn rat! " Kyo rose up his body with anger, then he walked out from his room, straightly he walked to Yuki's room. He was pausing in front of Yuki's room with his eyes glaring at Yuki, who was standing in front of his closet, and hanging some clothes. He came up from behind the nezumi and sent a fist to the back of Yuki's head. Yuki heard the neko come up from behind him, he just stepped aside to dodged the punch. Then he turned his body around, he gave the baka neko a glare. " You can't hit me loser, I'm not stupid like you, baka neko." Yuki sent a punch to neko's cheek, with all his strength. _

_That punch had causing Kyo to skid back a little. He regains his balance and come towards Yuki, with a swift hook to his rival's jaw. Fortunately, before Kyo almost sent a swift hook to Yuki's jaw, Yuki moved his head to the side to dodged it_,_ and felt a rush of air pass as Kyo passed., then he reached out and grabbed baka neko's elbow using his quick movement, pulled the neko closer at him, he stared into the nekoboy's eyes, smirked a bit and at last, he flipped him to the ground. Yuki said nothing, his dark amethyst orbs were glaring at his cousin once more, then he stood up and walked away from the annoyance. For a moment, he stopped walking as he moved his head to the side, looking over his shoulder "You lose again..baka neko, you don't even have any chance of beating me..I suggest..you better give up, because you are irritating me..such a loser" Yuki twitched, then he moved his head toward, averting his eyes away from Kyo, making his way to the lower ground of the house." Yuki-kun! Kyo-kun, Shigure-sama, dinner is ready! " Tohru shouted out, smiling after she finished cooking and placed all the foods on the table. "Hai..Honda-san, I'm coming " Yuki replied as he made his way to the table. " Tohru-kun, I have to write my scripts now, so I can't eat the dinner right now " Shigure popped out his head from his office and shouted out. " Hai, Shigure-sama, then I will put your foods in the oven " Tohru replied with a smile. Meanwhile, Kyo rose his body, from lying on the floor. " I'm not hungry! " He shouted, then he placed his hand at the nape of his neck, rubbing lightly. "That damn rat! He beat me, AGAIN! Why the hell can't I beat him?." Kyo muttered, twitched as he got up. Walking back to his room, he climbed out from the window, and to the roof. Yuki sat down at the table, gazing at Tohru. He can feel Tohru was a little upset by looking deeply at herexpression. "Honda-san, are you alright?" Yuki questioned Tohru while she continue remaining silent. "Honda-san?" Yuki inquired her once again, blinking a few times."H-hai? I'm fine, Yuki-kun...please do not worry about me.." Tohru reassured as she sat down at the table, still smiling at Yuki." Let's eat, Honda-san " Yuki sighed softly before he picked up his own chopsticks and start eating. "Hai..Yuki-kun " Tohru picked up her chopsticks and start to eat as well. After a few minutes, Yuki placed down his chopsticks onto the table, beside his bowl as he finishes his foods along with Tohru. " Honda-san..the Udon was delicious, thank you for the dinner " Yuki said, giving out his usual serene smile. " Oh..hontoni arigato, Yuki-kun and you are very welcome too...actually you don't have to thank me for that, Yuki-kun." Tohru replied quickly, while she was hiding her wounded finger. For not making anyone worry about her, Tohru slid her hand to her own ear, tucking a little strand of hair behind her ear, then she quickly slinked off to the kitchen after she gathered all the bowls, cups, and other utensils. At last, she placed all of them into the basin, washed them and put them on a double storey tray, letting them dry. Yuki said nothing as he watched Tohru's actions. Instead, he kept watching the girl silently. After that, he gazed at her action as she held her own wounded finger. Yuki was also leaning himself against the side of the kitchen's entrance. She was motionless, seeming like she was in thought. "Honda-san...Are you okay?" Yuki asked. Suddenly, Tohru snapped back into the realm of reality as she heard Yuki's voice. She was surprised, then she quickly turned her body, facing at Yuki, and hiding her wounded finger behind her back. " Nani? Oh, hai! Of course! I'm fine, Yuki-kun" Tohru gave out a grin while she was glancing at Yuki. " Honda-san..did you accidentally hurt yourself? You know, it's okay to tell me, I worried about you because I care about you " Yuki added, as he seeing Tohru hiding her own hand at her back. "Oh no! I'm fine! Really!" Tohru replied, after she shook her head. " Onegaimoushiageru, Honda-san, don't lie to me anymore. I just want to help" Yuki sounded so sincere, that Tohru couldn't help then she took out her hand from her back slowly, showed Yuki her wounded finger. Yuki stepped closer toward her, takes her hand gently, looking at her wound before he looked back at her. " It's just a small wound, Honda-san.." Yuki gave out a small smile before he walked over to the kitchen's drawer, and came back with a first aid kit, before treating her wounded finger. Then, he stood, and placed back all the tools into the first aid kit, and at last he gave her a small smile before he replied. "Done..please be careful next time.." "Honto arigato...Yuki-kun but I didn't mean to made you worried about me "Tohru's face flushed then she quickly bowed after she responded ." Its okay, Honda-san, I don't mind at all.." " But...it's my fault..Yuki-kun, really..I should be ashamed of myself for being so careless...I'm so sorry, Yuki-kun...I'm so stup.." Tohru's eyes widened, _

_as Yuki covered her mouth and backing her enough until her back leaning against the wall. Yuki lowered his head, his eyes shadowed by silver-ish hair. " Don't say like that, Honda-san. It's alright really.. you are not stupid. Anyway I'm sorry for what I did.." Yuki said in his ever soft voice before he pulled off his hand off from her mouth. Tohru stared silently for a moment, and blushed more before she reply " H-hai..Yuki-kun and it's alright, Yuki-kun...and I think I have to take a shower now.." Tohru gave back his usual grin at him after she replied. " O-oh okay...and I was wondering if you could meet me at our base later, Honda-san "Yuki inquired, then he gently took her hands in his." Hai..I will but why? " Tohru blinked a few times and asked after she answered. " Erm..well, I have something personal to ask you. But you can stay here if you don't want to go.." Yuki added, before he raised his head, gazing into her turqoise colored orbs. " H-hai and I promise I will be there in a few minutes, Yuki-kun" _

_Tohru answered once again before she pulled her hand off, making her way to the bathroom, _

_to take a shower._

_**( Yuki's Pov ) **A soft sigh escaped from my lips as I saw Honda-san pull her hand away from mines as she walked away. I wonder what she feels about me. Does she have that kind of feeling for me? I hope she does. She said she promised she would come to the base. How she will feel if I tell her my true feelings about her, later on? I just stepped off from the kitchen, sliding on my shoes and heading to my secret base._

_**( Normal POV ) **After a few minutes, Tohru stepped out from the bathroom after she fully dressed herself with her yellow yugata, making her way to downstairs to the entranceway and heading out to the base. As she was about to slide on her shoes, a voice called her from behind. " Tohru! " Tohru felt surprised as she can recognize who called her. It was Kyo. Then she turned her body around, glancing at Kyo after she blinked twice. " Eh? Hai..Kyo-kun? " "Where do you think you are going at this time? Don't you know it's very dangerous for you to go out alone? " Kyo questioned before he stepped closer. "Err..Yuki-kun told me to meet him at the base..but I don't know why, gomene Kyo-kun..I'm sorry if I make you worried about me" Tohru answered, lowering her head a bit. " its okay, Tohru...comes with me to the roof now..I have something to tell you.." " Err..but..how about Yuki-kun..I promised him, I would go to the base. Mom told me before...it's not a good thing to break a promise.." _

_Kyo growled a bit and he said " Why the hell should I care for that? About that baka nezumi, just leave him be. I've no idea why but that baka nezumi doesn't care about your safety, so all you need to do is come with me!" Kyo grabbed Tohru's hand but not very rough to hurt her, then he led her to the roof. Tohru sighed, just following._

_**( Yuki's POV ) ** Its one hour already, I'm still waiting for her in here. Where is she now? She promised me, she would be here in a few minutes, she told me that. I'm kind of worried about her right now. Is there something bad happen to her? It's really my fault, I shouldn't have to told her to come here alone, just to meet me and listen to my pathetic question but what if she doesn't want to come here? I shake my head slightly, and quickly get up, making my way back to the house. After a moment, I arrived, I started searching for her at the lower ground of the house but I still couldn't find her. Where was she now? My heart beats increased more as I start worried her. A tired sigh escaping through my lips, I stepped upstairs, continued to search for her. To my surprised, I heard her voice and the voice came from baka neko's room. I finally found her and what is she doing in baka neko's room? I asked myself as I'm walked closer, and standing in front of Kyo's room. _

_My heart beat increased more but I try to make myself relax. Letting curiosity get the best of me, I quietly opened the door and peeked in. Tohru was petting something. What's she petting? My eyes widened as I heard Tohru speak " Kyo-kun, I promised you I will always be here for you..I love you too Kyo-kun. " I sighed sadly after I closed the door, not letting Tohru know that I was there. " Why...why she love that baka neko and not me...and she didn't tell me at all...what really happened, just now? Honda-san...I let out another sighed as I asked myself, continued into my room. I made myself to my bed and keeps a hand on my heart area. This really hurting me in here. The one I loved most, already loves someone else. Am I not really good enough for her? Am I really not satisfying enough? I…I think I don't want to think about this now…I need to get some rest. I laid my body and closed my eyelids slowly falling asleep_

_**(( Flashback )) **_

"_Kyo-kun, why are we here? " Tohru asked after she sat down, glancing at Kyo and hugging her knees as well. " We came here because I really need to tell you something important Tohru.." Kyo narrowed his eyes, not looking at Tohru, but answering Tohru's question in his rare soft voice. " What's it, Kyo-kun " She questioned once more. " Well…" Kyo replied slowly, moving his head and now glancing at Tohru. " What do you think about me, Tohru? He continued. " Heh? Kyo-kun..We're best friend and housemates remember? " Tohru answered, smiling. " You aren't kidding are you? Goddamn, this is not a time to smile! " Kyo looked back at the roof before he sent a fist to it. Tohru's eyes widened. " Nani? K-Kyo-kun what do you mean? " Tohru questioned, a little shock. " I think I love you…Tohru " Kyo mumbled. " Kyo-kun…but.." " But what? " Kyo moved his head, staring at Tohru. " Actually..I have a feeling on both of you, I don't know how to choose between you two. " Tohru answered. " I see…" Kyo responded, his eyes shadowed by his orange colored hair. Suddenly some wind blew past, the yellow ribbon on Tohru's hair loosed, and flew away from her. " My ribbon! " She shouted. As she was templated to get back the ribbon, Kyo grabbed and hold her hand tighter, but not very rough to hurt her. " Kyo-kun…are you alright? " Tohru asked, blinked a few times. " Damn it! Of course not! Why the hell you tell me that ? At that time. The last time I transformed into that creature! I thought you have that kind of feeling on me! " Kyo shouted, narrowing his eyes. " But..Kyo-kun..those came out from my heart…it' was my true feeling when I told you that.." Tohru lowered her head after she answered, tears beginning to form and fall down to her cheek, she totally forgot about the ribbon. " Eh? I'm sorry..Tohru, I didn't mean to make you cry, you know that's my characteristic…" " I understood, Kyo-kun…gomene "Tohru replied, bowed her head a little. " It's alright…don't cry now, Tohru " " Hai.." Tohru wiped away her tears, and looking at Kyo, trying to make herself smile. " Hmn…okay, anyway, do you mind if you can answer my question once again? " Kyo tilted his head, after he asked her. " Hai, I think I love you, Kyo-kun " She _

_answered after she nodded slightly. " Are you sure? doing lie to me, just to make me happy..?" Kyo asked once more, narrowing his eyes, hoping that is the real answer from her heart. " Hai..Kyo-kun…I'm not doing any lie, I love you with my true heart " She answered once again. Kyo's eyes widened, then he turned his body at her, wrapped his arms around her, momentarily forgetting the disgust, not to mention the curse. A sudden puff of smoke exploded, he transformed into his real form, an orange cat. " I will always love you, Kyo-kun " Tohru said, smiling with some more tears flowing down to her cheek. " Aishiteru, itsumo, Kyo-kun " She added. " Tohru…I love you too.." " Kyo-kun, we will get cold if we continue to stay here, we should go back into the house. " Tohru said. " Hai..Tohru"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Chapter 2 - The First Day New transfer student, Miyuki **

_The alarm clock flashed 6.45 am brightly as the darkened room was filled with the loud pinging of the clock. A young girl with a long brown hair until shoulder, dressed in a blue pyjama, slowly rose to her side and rubbing her eyes, she gently pressed her fingers on the clock's button, silencing it immediately. After a moment, the young girl stared at her school bag and books, dazing off into a daydream. "Today is my first day in my new school, thinking about it, making me feels happy.." _

_The girl lightly stepped off from her bed silently. The small apartment house was still dark until the lights were flipped on then she straightly walks to the bathroom to do her daily routines such as brushing her teeth and washing her face._

_After a few minutes, the busy girl stepped off to the kitchen, from the bathroom, made herself some makizushi and a cup of agaribana. After that, she sat at the table and eating them in her usual polite manner._

_" Miyuki ! Miyuki! " A small voice called as the soft sound of gears moved towards her. " Oh, is you..Good morning, Necoro-chan " She turned to see a chibi robot cat crawling toward her then she replied it with a sweet smile. She giggles a little as _

_Necoro-chan crawled to her leg, looking up and clinging at her. " Honto..kawaii.." She picked it up on her lap and softly started stroking it. " meow..meow.. " Necoro-chan purr softly as Miyuki softly stroking him then it replied " Two hours until the school will begins,_

_then a thirty minute walk. Arrives at school without being late " the small contraption informed her. "Arigato Gozaimasu, Necoro-chan " She smiles a little, put its down on the floor, then stand from the table, and hurried to the bathroom to get dressed up. After she got dressed, _

_she headed towards the door, but stopped when she heard a squeak." I think I forgot something.." The girl ran back to a cage in her brother's bedroom with a little gray rat. Hiroko, her brother had already gone to his former home and would be staying there for a year. _

_Now she is staying alone in this house. "I'll see you later Kiru-chan. Be good " The small rat squeaked happily and Miyuki giggled. "C'mon, Necoro-chan! You better come with me on my first day.." She opens her pack, places it on the floor, and watches the small kitty robot crawl inside. _

"_I hope I make a good impression…" She said as she shut the door and hurried down the stairs of the apartment houses._

_: Shigure's Household :_

_It's Monday today, Yuki yawned as he grabbed his clock and looked at it .The bright red letters that bore into his eyes read. It's 7.00 A.M. He couldn't sleep more like he usually does because his thoughts about the incident yesterday kept him awake. He sighed as he pulled the covers off of his body and sat up. He lightly stepped off from his bed, making his way to the bathroom to do his own daily activities and slipping into his school uniform. After a moment, he stepped downstairs, making his way to the kitchen. "Ohaiyo Yuki-kun!" A voice greeted him in the kitchen. It was Tohru's voice. Yuki looked at Tohru, instead of greeting her, he walked past her, to the fridge, pulling out a carton of milk. Then he walked over to double storey tray, taking a cup before he made his way to the table and sat down, totally ignoring Tohru. Tohru sighed as she saw Yuki ignoring her, but she didn't know why Yuki was acting that way at her. She turned her body back at the stove; continuing to cook the porridge for breakfast. Meanwhile, Yuki sighed as he leaned onto the table, waiting for Shigure to come down and eat. He was also waiting for someone, his true rival. After a few minutes, Kyo walked downstairs and Shigure stepped out from his office...making his way to the table." Ohaiyo, Tohru-kun !" Shigure greeted._

_"Ohaiyo Kyo-kun...Ohaiyo, Shigure-sama!" Tohru greeted as she saw Kyo and Shigure sat down at the table. They both took a tray of porridge. " Here..Yuki-kun, I know you like to eat leek porridge " Tohru said with her usual smile lingering on her lips, hoping Yuki will be happy. Instead Yuki turned away after he looked at his porridge. "Thanks, for the porridge, Honda-san. But I don't think I'm hungry now.." Yuki got up, making his way to the couch to pick up his backpack. He turned his body at them once more, sparring them his usual smile, however fake." See both of you at school and see you later as well, Shigure " He added. "Damnit!" Kyo yelled as he threw his chopsticks. He walked up to Yuki and grabbed him by his collar, thrusting him against the wall. Yuki did nothing to defend himself because he was too depressed to do anything . "Kyo-kun!" Tohru yelled, trying to stop Kyo from doing anything else. " Take off your filthy hand on me, I don't want to waste my precious time on you" Yuki muttered darkly, narrowing his eyes. _

_"What the hell is wrong with you? You're depressed..aren't you?" Kyo yelled as Yuki turned away. Seeing the one who took Tohru away from him, had made him depressed. "ANSWER ME!" Kyo yelled as he grasped Yuki's chin, forcing the boy to look into his eyes. "Why do you care for that? I said don't touch me. Now, let me go…" Yuki said as he punched Kyo in the stomach, with all his strength. Kyo let go of Yuki, placing his hands on his own stomach, and winces as he feels the pain. Then Yuki makes his way to the entranceway to slide on his shoes. As he was about to slide on his shoes, a voice called him from behind. " Matte yo, Yuki-kun " Tohru called him, as she followed at his heels anxiously. She could tell something was wrong. " Hai? Honda-san.." Yuki tilted his head to the side a bit, gazing at her. " Yuki-kun, I know there is something wrong...if you are upset that I didn't go to the base yesterday, I'm very sorry.." Tohru replied, lowering her head. " Not really..I'm not really upset for that, Honda-san. I waited for you for an hour in there but, I don't mind at all. But may I ask why you didn't come? You promised me you would.." Yuki said, narrowing his eyes. " I'm very sorry...I-I was very tired, I was asleep at that time " Tohru answered, she lied to Yuki. Her special friend, her housemate or maybe.. more. She knew it' was wrong to lie to someone but, she had to...hoping Yuki wouldn't know the truth. But she was wrong, she didn't know Yuki already knew the truth. Yuki lowered his head as well, his eyes shadowed by his silver hair while he heard Tohru's answer. " "Go…Gomen..I have to go now, Honda-san..Ja " Yuki whispered before he turned his body away from her, beginning to run to his school. His heart was even aching more. He wanted to escape the pain that was shooting through him like daggers. He thought that Tohru was different from normal people but not anymore. How could she lie to him...How could he have been so stupid...to love someone but that special someone loved the other boy instead of him..? Yuki held back the tears that threatened to well up in his eyes. He would absolutely not cry. He continued to run to his school. _

_: At school :_

_After 30 minutes, the school filled with loud ringing of the school bell, that's mean the first period would be starting soon. All the students went back to their own class after they took the things that they needed for studying from the locker. At this time, _

_Yuki leant his head on the table; not paying any attention at his surroundings. " Yuki-kun..." Tohru whispered, glancing at Yuki. She doesn't know if she had to walk over to him and tell him something that would be able to make him be happy like usual, again. Unfortunately, she didn't know what to say. She just walked back to her class, where her best friend, Saki and Arisa were. " Hey Tohru.." Arisa greeted, walking over to Tohru and hugging her. " We missed you so much! How've you been, Tohru..? " Saki said in her usual creepy voice. " I'm fine, thank you for asking Hana-chan, I missed both of you too..." Tohru answered, smiling and trying to hide her real feelings. " That's good to hear. So, anything new happen to you, Tohru? " Saki questioned once more. " Eh? Hai, Hmn..during the school holiday, I have a lot of fun with Shigure-san, Yu..ki-kun and Kyo-kun. Kyo-kun also confessed his true feelings to me yesterday" Tohru answered, lowering her head. "Ah, that's good to.." Arisa's sentence cuts off after she heard what Tohru told her. "Na..nani! that's orange top confessed his true feelings to you! " She asked. "Eh? Hai! He did. "Tohru answered once more." Then that means you will get marriage and leave me alone soon.." Saki wrapped her arms around her body, narrowing her eyes. A moment of silence came between them, then Arisa and Tohru glancing at Saki, sweat dropped. " Isn't that too earlier to say that, Hana? " Arisa asked. " I think so..just kidding after all .." After a few seconds, suddenly..the classroom was abuzz with gossip. " I wonder what they are talking about " Kiyoko said softly as she walked past Tohru, making her way back to her desk." Did you hear, the next class are getting a transfer student today, Kiyoko-kun" The other student said. Tohru and her two best friends had overheard the commotion. Usually they paid no attention on it but Tohru grew more happily than earlier." I wonder who is it, sounds fun, maybe this new student will be our new friend.." Tohru questioned in a soft voice. "Ah, I think so...if that transfer student wants to.." Saki replied with a small smile while Arisa placed her hand at the back of her head before she replied. "Hmn..Could be some psycho.." "Heh? I don't think so..if that is true then he or she will be my first psycho friend. Mom told me before, If we treat someone nicely and respect him/her as well, that someone will treat us back in the same way, if they don't...it's because they just don't understand us...but I always believe someday they will..that should be included in a friend relationship. " Tohru said, and smiling, while two of her best friend remained silent, listening to what Tohru told them. " Yeah, you are right, Tohru.." Arisa replied. A few seconds later, Saki realized a teacher had entered to their class. She turned to Tohru. " Teacher is here..we should get back to our own seats. Talk to you soon, Tohru " Saki said before she and Arisa makes their way back to their own seats. " Hai! " Tohru replied before she sat down at her desk, readying all the things that she needed to use for this subject. _

_Meanwhile, at the next class, where Yuki was, a teacher also had entered to their classroom. "Attention class! I'd like you all to pay attention for now please! This is important!" The class took their seats as they heard their teacher announced, with a girl standing beside her. " This is Miyamoto Miyuki, she at the top of her class in Maebashi and has been moved here because of an unknown reason...I let her to join this class because she is more advance in her study level. She is the youngest in here. Let's all welcome her, class." Miyuki bowed deeply as she sighed. People always bring up father... Then the teacher whispered at her to find a seat anywhere she liked. She looked around the room, got several hostile glares from the students, but she kept a brave face. Her eyes met with one in particular. That boy with silver hair, gazing at her and spared her a small smile before she saw him turn his attention back at his book, and thumbing through the pages quietly. She was taken aback at the beauty of this student. She had already heard the rumors of the Prince, but she never expected them to be true. She walked over to the seat beside him " Hello. may I sit here? " She asked in a soft voice. " Hello and of course you can, Miyamoto-san..." Yuki answered before he tucked a bit of his hair behind his ear. He just allowed her to sit beside him although it will be a bit weird and dangerous if she were to make him transform, and let everyone see his real form but he could be more cautious, and he also thought that he was not stupid like his rival. Miyuki immediately slid into the desk beside him " Hmn...Do you mind if I ask what your name is? " Miyuki inquired again. "I don't mind at all, Miyamoto-san. My name is Sohma Yuki, you can call me Yuki if you want...It's nice to meet you" He said in his ever soft, yet polite voice before he turns his attention back to his book. " Hai, it's nice to meet you too.." She replied with a smile before she took out her notebook and pencil case. She forgot to zip back her bag. " Meow? " Necoro-chan popped its small head out of the top of Miyuki's bag. Quietly, its jumps out from her bag, shifting its way to the back door and crawling away. Yuki realized he heard something but he saw nothing. At last he thought maybe it was just a little illusion that caused from the depression or his rival's pet little kitty had entered to their classroom to search for its master. Yuki just continues to write some important notes in his note book. After several hours of study, the class prepared for lunch. Miyuki dug through her backpack and found a lunch box inside. She took out the lunch box onto the table before she thought to herself. "Hmn...Strange…my backpack feels lighter" Miyuki's eyes widened in panic as she realized the other section of her backpack was open slightly. "Necoro-chan..." Miyuki whispered before she got up from the chair and rushed out the door. Yuki glancing at her action and blinked a few times at her. After a few minutes, Yuki found his new friend wasn't back and also realized that she also hadn't eaten her lunch yet. He gets up and walks out from his class after he took her lunch box, making his way search for her._

_: At School Canteen, recess time.. :_

_The group sat down to eat, Arisa began conversing. "Tohru, you told us just now, that orange top confessed his feeling to you, yesterday?" Arisa asked after she poured some green tea into the cups. "Hai, Uo-chan.." Tohru answered, her eyes staring at her cup filled with some tea. "I think you accepted him? " Arisa inquired Tohru while she was dividing all the utensils to each of them. "Err...hai.." Tohru replied. "So..how about the prince?" Arisa questioned. "My electric signal can sense there is something wrong with Yuki...in this case, Tohru " Saki replied suddenly. " Hai, I know. he is depressed, but I don't know why. " Tohru sighed. " Are you sure? " Arisa asked, tucking the strand of her hair behind her ear." Hai, actually he said he had something to ask me yesterday and told me to meet him at a place. " Tohru said. " So..Tohru did you meet him at the place that you mentioned? " Arisa asked, taking a rice scoop from an empty plate, handling it to Saki. " No, because when I was about to go out, Kyo-kun called me and ..." Tohru answered sadly. " I understand..so..what happened next..? Thanks.." Saki asked, moved her head to the side, looking at Tohru right now after she took the rice scoop. " This morning, he told me that he wasn't mad at me for not going." Tohru replied. " Did he ask you the reason, why you didn't go? You told him the truth? " "No..I-I lied at him.." "Lied! Why? " Arisa asked, looking at Tohru now. " I see..then what's his reaction..?" Saki asked." This is the worst things that I done…I don't know how to explain so I lied at him. I feel really sorry for what I've done. He said he had to go then I saw him run away...very fast" " I can sense that he knows everything, Tohru" Saki replied." Eh? " "Hana is right, I agree too.." " So, what should I do now? I don't know..." " Give him some time.." " I see, okay.."_

_After searching for a few,Yuki finally found Miyuki sitting at the bench of the school field. She was petting something. A cat... No, it was a robot cat but she was not really paying any attention to it but she seemed like she was thinking about something. Yuki walked closer towards her, with his hand still holding Miyuki's lunch box. " Miyamoto-san...are you alright?...And why you rush out from the classroom just now? " Yuki questioned in his soft voice. Miyuki snapped back into the realm of reality as she heard Yuki's voice. She felt surprised " Do you mind if I sit here? " He added. "H-hai? I'm fine, Yuki-kun...Please do not worry about me..I don't mind.." Miyuki spoke as she shook her head slightly. "If you say so...but if you need my help, I will always be here for you. I don't think you have eaten your lunch yet. Here.." Yuki replied, after he sat down and spared out his serene smile to her. " Arigato..hontoni, Yuki-kun " She replied, before she open her lunch box's lid. She picked up her small spoon and started eating her favorite food - fried rice. Yuki said nothing, just gazing at her, thinking about something. _

_( Yuki POV ) Miyuki...Her name brings the meaning of deep snow. Miyuki..I have no idea why I look at her like that...Maybe it's because she look like someone I know, Honda-san - the one who I loved most but also the one who lied to me...Honda-san, if you really love that baka neko, you can tell me the truth even though you know it will hurt my feelings. But, you don't have to lie to me actually. Don't you know you shatter my heart more, if you lie to me than you just tell me the truth? At this time, I placed my hand on my own heart slowly and closed my eyes for a moment. Miyamoto-san...I think maybe this is fact that we met. I've no idea why I think like that, maybe I'm just pathetic...I still need a lot of time to think.." Yuki-kun! " A voice called my name, who was it? It's Miyamoto-san...I reopened my eyes after I snapped back into reality, gazing at her. " Hai...Miyamoto-san? " I asked. _

_( Normal POV ) " Are you alright, Yuki-kun? " Miyuki asked. " Ah, I'm fine, Miyamoto-san.." Yuki replied with a smile. " Did you finish your lunch? " He added. "Hai, Yuki-kun, I think we should go back to the class now.." Miyuki said while Yuki just nodded in agreement before he gets up. _

_Yuki was walking beside Miyuki silently, while she is still carrying her robot cat. They continued making their way back to the classroom. Miyuki felt surprised as she heard a voice called out "Look everyone! That Maebashi girl is walking beside the prince!" " Yeah, you are right" " Look everybody, what she is carrying in her arms! " " A robot? that cool.." " No, I don't think so..she is just a stupid girl from Maebashi.." She moved her head to the side, gazing at Yuki. "They are just annoying...Just ignore what they said, Miyamoto-san "Yuki shut his eyes for a few seconds after he spoke."Hai, Yuki-kun...People keep insulting me wherever I go, I think they really should look themselves before they insult me." Miyuki replied while Yuki reopened his eyes slowly, then he gazed at Miyuki before he said something again " Hn..anyway, Miyamoto-san...Do you wish to meet my friends?" "Sure...That sounds lovely." She agreed. "Okay..." He replied, then he walked past and led her the way to the classroom where Arisa, Hana, and Tohru were. After a moment, they arrived. He placed his hand at the hinge, slide open the door, walking into the classroom, approaching toward Tohru and the others. " Ah! Mina, Prince Yuki has entered our class.." "Cool, prince. What's he doing here? " Not sure..Just hanging out with those servants or maybe the devil groupie.." Annoying voices can be heard, but Yuki ignored it. His eyes shadowed by his hair, he continued to walk towards his friends. " Yuki-kun.." Tohru whispered, lowering her head. Then she walked over, taking his hand gently and led him to her friends. Miyuki gazed at Tohru then she continued following Yuki and Tohru silently. He blinked as he felt Tohru holding his hand. He just followed Tohru until he arrived in front of a small circle, but after that he just pulled off his hand from Tohru slowly. Tohru sighed, she could tell that Yuki was still depressed and hated her for some reason. Arisa glancing at Yuki before she greeted him "Yo Prince.." " Hello, Yuki.." Saki greeted as well. " The electric signals became strange suddenly.." Saki added as she saw Yuki's action when Yuki pulled his hand away from Tohru. A girl walked behind Yuki. " Eh? What do you mean by that, Hana.." Arisa replied, placing her hand at the back of her head. " Yuki...are you alright? " Hana asked, while she was approaching slowly toward Yuki, ignored Arisa's question. " I'm not feeling very well as usual, however I'll be alright Hanajima-san. Thanks for your concern." Yuki reassured then he shoved his hand into his pocket, lowering his head. " I see, hope you get well soon. Anyway, who is she? " Hana questioned in her usual creepy voice, as she pointed at Miyuki. Miyuki lowered her head and her eyes shadowed by her hair. Her hands clenching into a fist at her side ,but she kept her composure. She was used to be patient in this kind of situation, being pointed at…Being insulted at...but she always keeps a brave face with a small smile lingered on her lips. " Huh..a psycho?. Are you alright? " Arisa replied as she seeing Miyuki's action. " No! she isn't. I don't think she is, Uo-chan.." Tohru protested quickly, then she approached towards Miyuki and extended one of her hand at her. " I don't think you are. Can I be your friend..Err...Eh..you are the transfer student right? What's your name? " Tohru asked before she gave out her usual grin at Miyuki. Miyuki raised her head slowly, her eyes then met with Tohru's. "Hmn..hai, my name is Miyamoto Miyuki." Miyuki replied, before she took Tohru's hand and shake lightly, smiling back. Arisa looked at Saki, whispered. "Hey, what are we going to do now? " Tohru is right..all we need to do is.." Saki stepped towards Miyuki slowly then Arisa still glanced at Saki before she also walked over." I understand now.." Yuki said nothing, he just took a novel beside him, and read. The novel's title was Romeo and Juliet. After a few seconds, he closed the book and placed at the book onto the desk, because he really not in a suitable mood to read a romance novel. He sighed then he cocked his head to the side, glancing at the circle, his friends and listening to what they are saying. All of them seemed to be happy...Except him. _

"_This is Hana chan, and Uo chan, and Kyo kun. Mina! This is Miyuki-kun.." Miyuki bowed and smiled to each one before the group sat down, then Tohru began conversing. "You're from Maebashi, right, Miyuki-san?" "Hai.." "Is it beautiful?" Miyuki smiled as she spoke. "Hai..It has a very amazing scenery to see and all the culture and activities are nice. It's a wonderful place to live.." "Do you live with your parents?" Miyuki tried to smile but she couldn't seem to make a real smile as she heard the question that made her remember about her past memories. "Iie...I don't...You see… My father was very weak. He died when I'm at the age of fifteen. And my mother… She blamed it on me. That it was my fault that my father passed away. She never understands what I want or how I feel." Her tears started to flow out of her eyes " When my parent died, my relatives gathered and talked where I would live, since my mother doesn't want to take care of me. They talked about how bad I am, every painful words came out from their mouth… every one kept on passing me until my grandmother on my father's side told me to live with her, my grandmother was living on a pension so I told her that I'd live with my friends… I lied. I don't have friends at all, wherever I go, they just kept insulting me. My older brother actually was the one who took care of me since my grandmother also passed away two years ago but he has gone to his former home...And will be staying there for a year…I became an independent student." "I'm sensing strange waves from you," Hana said as her eyes darkened. "You do?" Miyuki responded very interested. " Yes.." "Actually, I understood how you feel because I'm same like you too. Anyway, where do you live and who do you live with?" Tohru continued, a fake smile from her still can be seen. "Oh..I live with this small robot cat...Its name is Necoro-chan…in an apartment, about 15 minutes from the public playground and then there is Kiru living with me too.. .My brother's pet gray rat. Heh..but I think I like Kiru-chan a lot..." "Why would you like rats? They're disgusting!" Kyo added. "I don't think they are. They are my favorite animal.." Kyo twitched and walked out from the classroom as he heard what Miyuki said. " but Cats are stupid, annoying and rotten to the core.." Yuki thought to himself. " Did I do anything wrong? " Miyuki blinked before she asked. "No, you didn't. That orange top is a very sensitive person. " " I see.." After a few minutes, a loud ringing of the school bell can be heard, which meant the recess time had ended. " Hmn..I think I have to go back to my class now…Ja.." " See you soon.." Arisa replied. " Talk to you soon, Miyuki-san! " Tohru said happily then she gazed at Yuki before a soft sigh escaped from her lips. Yuki gets up silently and accompanies Miyuki back to the next class. After a few seconds, they arrived and sat back at their own seat, before they take out their books and the other things, getting ready for the next period._

_After 2 hours, the school bell rang once again. The school day was finally finished. Yuki and Miyuki were also packed their things back into their bags. As Miyuki was about to the leave the classroom, she heard a voice called her. " Miyamoto-san..." " Hai..Yuki-kun? " She responded after she turned her body, facing towards Yuki. " Do you mind if I walk with you...since we are walking on the same path until the public playground" Yuki asked. Miyuki's eyes widened as she heard what he had asked him before she answered. " Hai! I don't mind at all, Yuki-kun " " Hmn okay, let's go " Yuki said, after he took his backpack and walked over to her._

_( Tohru's POV ) School for today finally finished, I wonder where Kyo-kun is? I remembered that he went out from the classroom about two hours ago..but he hasn't come back yet.. " Tohru..? What are you doing here. It's time to go home now.." Mitsuko, the class monitor asked. " Eh? I'm waiting for someone, Yamada-san..how about you? " I replied and asked back, giving out a smile. " I see. Forget about me. Are you waiting for the cat's lover or the prince? " "Eh? I think so.." I replied, shrugged. " " I've no idea where is that cat's lover went but I saw the Prince just now " A voice replied, from a girl named Yamada Koyuki, the older twin sister of Mitsuko, and also Yuki's classmate. She entered the classroom to find her sister. " I saw the cat's love..n-nani? Where and when did you see the Prince, Koyuki-neesan? " " Well, he went home with that Maebashi girl...I saw both of them walking out from the school gate while I was talking with our homeroom teacher, Mayuko-sensei, at the school field. " " Grr...that Maebashi girl..." " Eh? calm down, Yamada-san, eh? Which one of you..Nevermind. Anyway, maybe that's just coincidence.." " Okay, I hope so, too. Anyway, Tohru...the cat's lover left the school more than one hour ago. I saw him jump out from the window and run from the school area after he twisted one of his fan girl's arms. " A sweat drop dripped on my head, as I heard what Mitsuko-san said. " Heh? Again? Arigato and , I think I have to go now, since I still have a lot of things to do later. Ja! " I said and bowed before I made my way back to the house, not waiting for a reply. _

_Miyuki was walking beside Yuki, the charming and sophisticated prince of Kaibara high. He was closed his eyes, continuing walking as the crowd of people, were whispering to each other about Miyuki and Yuki. He ignored the crowd before he broke the silent between two of them and started a conversation. It was because he wished to know more about his new friend and also the rats' lover. "You...like the rats' right, Miyamoto-san..? Miyuki nodded and smiled before she added. "Not only the rats but also everything about the rats. I mean, including the rat zodiac. "Yuki found himself smiling as he heard Miyuki's answer. " Ah, I see..me too but why do you like the rats and the Rats of the Zodiac as well? " "It's because rats are cute and has many good points. About the zodiac, I heard this story about a banquet…and how a lot of zodiacs hated the rat because of certain things…I think it's sad. The rat is misunderstood and often hated or shunned…but for me, the rat is still better than the other Zodiacs. " Miyuki spoke as she touched her heart. "That's why I like the rat." Yuki listened quietly as words stuck in his mind. Sad…Misunderstood…Hated…Shunned… Miyuki was the first person besides Tohru to understand the rat's side of the story. "So...Which Zodiac were you born in? " "I was born in the year of tiger " "Tiger? I see..The Tiger is better too…Than Cats.." "Eh? Cats? " "Nothing.." Okay.." They continued to walk until they arrived at the main entrance of the playground. " I'm going home now, Miyamoto-san.." "Okay..see you tomorrow at school, Yuki-kun.. " Miyuki kissed Yuki's cheek before she smiled and walked away happily from him. Yuki was blinked some as he saw she kissed him. He placed his palm at his face and flushed a bit, then he starts to walk back to the house silently. _

_( Tohru's POV ) At this time, I was in the forest, walking back home, staring at the yellow ribbon that flew away from my hair, when I'm with Kyo-kun, yesterday but I found it this morning on Yuki's desk in his room, and now I'm thinking about it. My mind flooded with the memories of the first time I had seen Yuki-kun laugh like that and how he had truly seemed like the Prince that all the girls named him to be. "Yuki-kun..." I whispered, tears beginning to form. " Mom, what do you think of me now? I'm a very stupid and bad girl now... I lied, to someone, my friends...I think he hates me now..Yuki-kun, I'm very sorry, for what I had done... I wish I have enough courage to ask him and apologize, even though I know that just an apologize is not enough for him...But I don't know what I can do. What have I done to make him hate me so much? Did he really know the fact? I wished I could know, wished I could understand but there was no hope... No hope. I sighed after I thought to myself. Suddenly some wind brushed past, and the ribbon that Yuki-kun gave me flew away from me again. What does this mean? Does this mean I should give up on Yuki-kun if we cannot be friend again? No! This is not true, I won't give up. I want Yuki-kun to be my friend again, Uo-chan is right, all he needs is time, so I will just give him some time..." My ribbon! " I start running, trying to grab back the ribbon, not letting it fly away from my sight. A few seconds later, I accidentally tripped on a stone and fell down to the ground. " I'm such a useless girl, aren't I Mom? " I whispered sadly as I saw the ribbon flew away. I tried to sit up slowly, looking at my wounded knees and then I stood to my feet. Tears formed and rolled down to my cheek. " Honda-san...? " I heard a voice call me, who was it? I recognize that voice; there is only one around here calls me by my last name...its Yuki-kun. I raised my head, looking at the one who called me. My thought was right..." Honda-san...are you alright? What are you doing here?" Yuki questioned after he crouched beside me. I remained silent for a few seconds as I saw him placing his palm on my cheek. " Yuki-kun..." I've no idea why but I only can say this words when he is beside me. I didn't answer his questions. I don't know what I can do...I'm more stupid than usual now. I moved closer slowly, then I leant my head to his shoulder. _

_( Yuki's POV ) I was sitting at my base at this time, the only place where I can feel the real me. I'm here just lying my head on the table and continuing thinking about the happy memories when both of us were together. For me, even those memories are painful to keep, but as long as I carry them with me and move on my life, it can be a lesson for me...it could make me become stronger, I think. I did so many things for her, just to make her happy always and just to love her but why would she want to lie to me? If she doesn't like me or think that I'm not good enough for her, why she can't tell me the truth? Why she couldn't tell me earlier that she loved the other? I wished I could know...the reason. I sighed, as I got up, making my way back to the house. _

_( Normal POV ) The fresh wind suddenly blew, the ribbon that Yuki gave to Tohru and it dropped down to the ground, a few meters away from Yuki. Yuki stopped, blinked some before he walked towards, where the ribbon was and picked it up slowly. _

_( Yuki's POV ) I stared at the yellow material in my hand, and thought about it. This yellow colored ribbon...this ribbon...really brings me a lot of memories, including everything that happened at the spring..that time. It's the first time I feel happy...the real happiness that I feel. Anyway, why is this ribbon here? I remember I found it somewhere around the forest yesterday and I placed this on my desk. A sigh escaped from my lips, and I continued to walk until I heard a cry sound. Who was it? Where did it come from? I think it's really rare for a stranger to come around here, except newspaper and postman. Maybe someone needs help? I asked myself, before I walked away, in order to search for the source of the crying sound. After a few minutes, I found where the cry come from, and to my surprise, its Honda-san. Why was she here? She seems sad…what had happened to her? I can see her face covered with a lot of dirt. I think she just had a fall, while she was on the way here. No matter what happens, she is still my friend, I should…walk over, and help her…I know I couldn't do anything, but I will try my best to console her. At this time, I walked to her silently and called her as I was crouching beside her slowly. I placed my hand on to her cheek. I felt surprised once more, as she leant her head over and lying on my shoulder. " What's wrong…Honda-san" I said in my ever soft voice._

_( Normal POV ) " Nothing, Yuki-kun..I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't talk to you now, because you are _

_depressed now and you are..not willing to talk to me, I-I think I have to go back now..." Tohru said sadly before she pulled back herself from him, and stood up. Yuki grabbed Tohru's hand, narrowing his eyes before he said " Honda-san...don't leave please, You know, I always worry and care about you, if something makes you sad...you can tell me and..I wished I could talk to you..." " Really? Yuki-kun? " Tohru questioned. " Hai, Honda-san.." " Yuki-kun...I'm very sorry...really, I lied at you, and it's my fault. Actually yesterda-" " You don't have to tell me about the incident that happen yesterday, Honda-san. I knew already...the things between you and that neko. The things that past...have past already...I don't want to hear about it anymore. " Yuki replied as he looking back at her'" Hai..." " Anyway, could I ask you something, Honda-san? " Yuki inquired. "Hai, you can...Yuki-kun " Tohru replied in her soft voice. " All these time in my life, I really don't know what happiness was until I met you. For me, you are more different than the other girls, You are kind...Selfless, like to help people around you, you have many good points actually. That's the reason why I like you a lot. From the day, I met you, I wish I could know more about you...from the day you lived in Shigure's estate, I wished I could spend more time with you, I wished I could share my happiness with you...I wished I could've love you, and I wished I'm the one who can receive all the love from you. It hurt me here when you lied to me, this morning. I used all my time today, to think about you...the reason why you lied to me. Am I not good enough for you? Even though I'm too late but I wished I could hear your true feelings about me...The words...and the reason from you" Yuki explained, still holding Tohru's hand and gazing at her " Yuki-kun...I don't know how to answer your question in a good way. Love is a nice word to hear, especially when someone closer tells me that. I-I lied at you, because I don't know what I could say, I thought you knew nothing about me and Kyo-kun, so I thought lying might make you feel not very sad but my thought were wrong. I'm very sorry, Yuki-kun, really. I lied at you but that doesn't mean I dislike you. Instead I love you too. I can't help myself but I have feeling on both of you. For me, you are already good for me, I'm glad that I met you, you always stay beside me, and to hear your feeling at me...Yuki-kun…" Tohru answered " I see..erk? " Yuki's eyes widened and his sentences got cut off as he saw Tohru moved closer, and she stretched her arms out and giving him a hug. A sudden poof of smoke exploded, Yuki transformed into his true form and standing as a few inches Nezumi. " Yuki-kun…could you continue to be my friend, I don't want to lose a friend like you…Yuki-kun " Yuki blinked a few times as he saw her tears beginning to form. He stepped closer, touching his small mouse paws to Tohru's knees." Don't worry, Honda-san…I will...I always will be your friend, be your side and I will help you if you need me. I won't leave and desert you, because I don't want to lose someone important to me like you. I wish I could be in more relationship with you but you chose that neko. Maybe that's a good choice…so I know all I can do now, is move on. Honda-san…Thank You for everything. " " Hai..Yuki-kun" Enough time had passed, and suddenly, he sat naked before her. Tohru turned her head away, closed her eyes, and handed him his clothes. Yuki slipped into his clothing silently. A few seconds later, Yuki shoved into his pocket, pulled out the yellow material that he gave her before, then he showed it to her, on his palm. " Do you remember this? " Yuki asked, small smile linger on his lips " Hai, Yuki-kun and I was looking for it, I thought I might lose it again.." Tohru's eyes lit up as she answered, glancing at the yellow ribbon then at him. Yuki raised her chin, leaned closer, his eyes fluttered closed as he kissed Tohru on her forehead then he pulled away slowly .Tohru's eyes widened in surprised. "Y…Yuki-kun?" She questioned softly. Yuki's eyes drifted open, and handling her, the ribbon. A lump formed in her throat, why did he kiss my forehead? She thought. " Don't worry, Honda-san ..that's just a normal kiss, brings no meaning at all " Yuki replied, knowing what's Tohru thinking in her mind. " That's not what I mean..but thank you for the kiss…" Yuki gave out a small chuckled before he extended his hand at her. " It's okay..let's go home ne? " " H-hai, Yuki-kun.." She smiled as she replied, before she held onto his hand and both of them made their way back to the house, for dinner and everything. Several hours had past, meanwhile Miyuki yawned as she stretched out on her bed. "I made some great new friends today. They are all very sweet, my favorite is Yuki kun. He is special, I think I want to know Yuki kun more...the real Yuki kun." Miyuki pushed a button on Necoro-chan who sat on her bedside table. "End diary transition, meow..." its said. "Alright. Let's get your energy back up.." Miyuki plugged it into an outlet then Miyuki drifted to sleep slowly._


End file.
